Gundam Wing: Martian Memories
by Dargo19
Summary: Damien Yuy is a decendant of Heero centuries in the future. The young man is well aware of his ancestry, but it doesn't mean he'll end fighting for paficism like Heero.
1. The Waltz Begins Again

Prologue

A.C. 496

It has been a centuries since a weapon has been seen within the Earth Sphere and space colonies. Even the mighty Gundams that appeared at the battle instigated by Marimaea Khusrenada in the year A.C. 196 have not been seen or heard of since. But within the, colonizes surrounding Mars and on the planet itself unrest has caused the reappearance of the destructive weapons called mobile suits. Ever since the planet was colonized political conflicts between the all the space colonies, earth and mars have escalated into battles.

Fade In:

 On the large northern named Astoria the main base of the Martian federation named Je'tion, the mobile suit named Tallgeese III has been kept looked away with its depths. The scientists within the federation have been working tirelessly on the mobile suits systems, studying it, and its computer systems. In it is data on many weaker weapons and even the whereabouts of a wreaked mobile suit on earth. 

"Doctor Densen are you sure that such weapons are needed?" A  pregnant female scientist asks a stout man with huge glasses and a long bearded to match.

"Of course I am." He strokes his chin. 

Doctor Denson has thin graying hair but his face and posture is that of a young man.

"At the rate things are going the colonies will going head to head in due time. And the way the Earth has been acting lately, hiding evidence and erasing battles from historical files, I doubt they would interfere."

"But what of Mars?" The female asks.

Densen, "If we are pulled into their war I have prepared the a special surprise, should we be attacked."

Female scientist, "What do you mean?"

"Calm yourself Vanessa. I have sent a retrieval team to earth to recover a relic from the past. With in it is information to protect Mars if we are attacked."

"So the Martian military isn't using the information we're gathering?" Vanessa asks. 

"Unfortunately, the M.O.S.C.A has commissioned us. Tallgeese III will be turned over and upgraded, along with the Leo and new Taurus IV units developed from it." He hangs his head low, shrouding his face in darkness.

"Tell me Vanessa, when are the children due?"

Vanessa looks at him and smiles, she gives off an aura of innocence's, and she takes his hand and places it on her stomach, "The twins are due in about a month, OOH!"

            She grabs her stomach in pain as liquid is heard hitting the floor. Doctor Densen grabs her and supports her while she screams out in pain.

Doctor Densen, "Vanessa what's wrong? Somebody help, I need help!"

: Fade out

Chapter 1: The Waltz Begins Again 

Sixteen years later,

Fade in:

A.C. 512 July 5: Caspian city, 18 mile south of Je'tion. 13:55p.m

The war between colonizes, has broken out and the demand for natural resources is great. M.O.S.C.A. and E.S.C. have setup trade agreements with both Mars and Earth in exchange; opposing governments leave the two giant plates out of the fighting. Caspian city has become a port, for incoming ships, both planet bound and spatial. Many families have profited from the influx of cash flow, especially the family of Damien Yuy.

 Damien is 16 and lives with his farther on the far side of Caspian in the wooded area of the continent. Though he is rich and has the ability to live the life of a pampered whiner, he chooses to ignore most of the wealth his farther has amassed since the death of his mother shortly after his birth. He enjoys being by himself, and when he attends school he stays in the shadows ignoring hellos and waves. Damien is 5"11" with short brown hair, with bangs that fall in front his eyes. With a cocky smile and an attitude of a loner his clothes reflect his feelings. He wears a white button up sleeveless shirt, with black trim; He has blue jeans with frayed cuffs and brown boots. Black fighting gloves and a leather band around his left bicep, give off the impression of a fighter, which he doesn't deny when asked. His eyes are cobalt blue and are the first thing everyone notices about him.

Today is Damien's birthday, and as usual he has skipped school and chooses to walk around the warehouse area of the city.

"Damien!"

"Ignore her Damien just keep walking." Damien says to himself as a girl runs up behind.

"Damien, come on talk to me. I'm sorry if I got you in trouble. I really am." She stands in front of him so that he has to look at her.

"Give me on reason why I should forgive you for embarrassing me in front of the entire class yesterday Naomi." He looks down at the ground avoiding eye contact.

Naomi Ruleas is 17 years old and has on a black leather jacket, and white tank top. She also wears black leather pants and boots, and would be called Goth if not for her platinum blond hair and green eyes. She avoids makeup whenever possible, and she a small mole in the center of her forehead, and loves wearing things that flaunt her natural curves. Taking a step towards Damien and giving him a hug he doesn't object especially since she is almost a C-cup.

"I'm not mad ok. It was a slip of the tongue ok. Besides, I got over that five minutes after you said that you had to lone me some clothes after some girls stole mine when we were at the lake last week."

Naomi releases Damien so fast he falls flat on his face, "Really, god I thought your were gonna bite my head off or something. Then why are you so glum?"

Brushing off his clothes, "That's it, now I'm mad."

"Ah, come on Damien, what did I do?"

Giving her a smile and walking to the north, "You'll figure it out sooner or later Naomi."

"Damien come on what did I forget?"

            Naomi soon follows close behind him unaware of the events taking place above them in space. The E.S.C. (Earth, Spatial, Colonies) have developed a cloaking technology rendering all radar and long-range sensors ineffective in detecting small ships. Orbiting Mars the Special Forces cruiser Arborous is planning to launch a mission that will change the tide of the seven-year ongoing war. Six shuttles are seen exiting the ship and hit the Martian atmosphere, their destination is Je'tion. 

Meanwhile on the north side of Caspian gang territory: 16:36

"Run Naomi!" Damien yells as, he drags her through the alleyways dodging flying pipes and bottles.

"I'm running I'm running. How was I supposed to know that his nose was going to break that easily? He should've grabbed my butt."

Hurdling a downed trashcan, "That's bull, both me and you studied tae-kwan-do. You kicked him in just the right spot."

He turns to see her smiling,

"Your crazy you know that!"

"That's why I'm your best friend."

"You're my only friend!"

They continue to run from their pursuers after Naomi injured one of the gang members. She did it on purpose and Damien knows it, that's why she is his only friend. He only hangs around the strong, and out of the short list of people that can beat the crap out of several grown men, and Naomi is at the top. They run pass a bar surround by a crowd of rowdy bikers yelling and laughing making crude jokes. They don't notice the teenagers until its too late. As Damien jacks a speeder cycle, with orange flames and chrome on anything that can have it.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Naomi asks as they speed up the street and get on the highway.

"Does it matter?" Looking at her in the mirror.

"Well yeah, the gang members are gone."

Swerving in front a car, "Gang members yes. Bikers, HELL NO!"

Naomi turns and sees a dozen bikers gaining on them with weapons from bats to taser. A chase ensues that makes Akira look like a newborn trying to walk. Two bikers are run over by a mach truck as soon as they get onto the highway another is knocked of when he runs into the highway divider. For miles Damien and Naomi avoid attack after attack, swerving from one lane to another as the large highway soon turns into a wooded road. 

"There gonna catch us if we don't do something!" She kicks at on of her pursuers and he flies into a truck, which swerves into another biker before exploding and cutting of the road.

"Like what you just did."

            They come to a stop and stare at the blaze wondering if the other five will continue their pursuit. Their question is answered as the bikers fly through the flames. Damien and Naomi are so stunned that by the time they react the only thing the can do next is duck as a nailed bat comes at there head knocking off a mirror.

"Damn, time to keep moving." Damien curses as he turns the bike towards the forest soon followed by the bikers.

"All this over a damn bike, I have panties more expensive and better looking than this." Looking back as the lights from the other bikes grow.

"Where do you shop Naomi?"

            They soon come to a meadow but the chase ends they're as the hits a rock and both are flung from it. Damien lands a few feet from Naomi as she is knocked out on impact. The bike unfortunately explodes as it hits the ground knocking Damien back. He gets to his only to get hit on the right side of his face by a fist.

"We're gonna teach you and your girlfriend a lesson about stealing boy." One of the bikers says as the dismount from their bikes.

"Yeah kid. You should know better."

            The others laugh and they soon surround him. Two of them lift him up and hold his arms while another begins to punch the dazed Damien in the gut. The other two head over to Naomi snickering all the way.

"Those two are gonna take care of your girl, don't worry, we'll leave her alive, sort of."

            He begins to laugh and the other two do as well, but by doing so they are unable to hear the sound of punches and kicks.

"Hey guys how is she."

"They can't hear you." Naomi is standing right behind him as he tries to turn and attack her but she flips kick him in the face sending him flying backwards.

"That bitch!" One of the bikers lets go of one of Damien's arms making the biggest mistake ever.

            Damien punches the other biker with his free hand and follows up with a kick to the groin followed by a six hit right-left combo that breaks the guy jaw. Naomi grabs the other guy by his head and repeatedly head butts him into unconsciousness. But she doesn't see the first coming behind her. But she does see Damien running at her full speed. She drops to her knees and covers her head as Damien vaults off her and connects with the biker's head with three heavy kicks breaking his jaw.

Damien then walks over to him and pulls him up by his collar, "She's not my girlfriend." Punching the guy in the gut, "But she is my best friend and I'll be damned if anyone I care about is threatened."

"Damien we should go."

"Yeah, yeah."

18:59

            They leave the bikers moaning in pain, but not before crippling four of the other bikes and taking one back to the highway. As they exit the forest they see that traffic has died down to nil.

"Which way is back to Caspian?" Naomi asks as she looks in both directions, but she doesn't receive an answer as Damien is now focused on something else.

"What in the world are those doing here?" He points to the tops of the trees on the other side of the highway as birds fly from their nests. Fourteen metal giants seem to be heading north across from them, but as they move by, Damien and Naomi soon see rifles, bazookas and shields in their hands and connected to their arms. 

"It looks like a cyclops, with a big ass gun." She points as the figures continue to move by. Suddenly one stops, and turns toward them.

Inside the mobile suit:

"Sir! We've been spotted." The red eye of the mobile suit focuses on the teens as the other suits stop.

From what seems to be a loud speaker, "Dammit private, the keyword in this operation is covert you dummy. Take them out."

"Yes sir!" The mobile suit replies as it raises its gun and begins to fight at Damien and Naomi.

"Come on!" Damien hops on the bike as does Naomi as they head north. With the mobile suit closely following with its booster initiated.

Naomi holds on tight as she looks around at their new pursuer as the bullets trailing them leave small craters in the ground. "Good thing that thing is a bad shot!"

"I don't think it is!" 

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason it's missing is because the recoil is knocking it off its target."

"How they hell do you know that."

"I," Looking in the mirror, "I just know ok!"

            They continue to race up the highway and soon three more begin to chase after them. Luckily all traffic basically breaks off in that area due to the fact that there are only about a thousand military personnel at the base and due to the war they're all there on alert status.

"How are we going to lose them?"

"The base is only a mile away. We get there were safe."

"Safe, SAFE! How are we going to be safe when they're probably here to attack the base." She turns her head to see all the mobile suits after them.

"What are those things?"

"There called Leos. There mobile suits from the E.S.C."

Screaming in his ear, "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Does it matter, besides, when we get into the base you need to lay low."

"What?'

"Do as I say Naomi!"

            Naomi is filled with both confusion and fear as; the Leo chases her. The confusion part is partly cleared as the group of Leo, suddenly stop at the edge of the base. Damien rounds around the nearest building and runs inside closely followed by Naomi.

"Damien, what's going on why did they stop?"

"There's a particle barrier at the edge of the base. It probably temporarily shut down their systems." 

He heads from room to room and from the signs of it the base has been deserted abruptly. Warm food still on plate's computer screens on chairs tossed aside. Finally stopping in a room Damien heads towards the east wall and moves a picture revealing a hidden elevator. 

"Naomi, stay low and hidden. Whatever you do don't go outside."

"But, no I'm coming with you."

"DO AS I SAY!"

            She doesn't respond to his outburst and he doesn't turn to he simply enters the elevator as it opens and steps inside.

"I'm sorry Kaiya, just do as I say."

            He gives her a cocky, I can beat everyone's ass smile as the doors shut and his blue eyes are gone. Running to the south side of the building Naomi looks out a four-story window as they red eyes of the group of Leo suddenly turn and head in her direction.

19:20

"Oh shit." She begins to look around.

"I won't see those blue eyes again. I won't be able to tell him how I fell." Leo gets closer and closer.

"That jerk I swear I'm gonna kick his ass in the afterlife." 

            Closer they approach, the sound of their steps shattering glass, and the ground trembles with their weight. Naomi is on her knees; she stopped looking as they came nearer and nearer. 

"Damien wear are you… DAMIEN!"

            She looks up to see a Leo about to walk right into building only to stop as the ground begins to tremble. She stands up as it then begins to back. She looks from left to right wondering what's going on. The floor soon gives away as she screams grabbing her head. But to her surprise she isn't falling. Instead she rises into the air. She opens her eyes and looks to see that she is sitting in a gigantic metal hand. She looks behind her and sees that she rests in the hand of a white and blue mobile suit. With huge angel wings and a green crystal in its chest. Just below it a small cockpit door opens and the hand moves toward it. She yelps from the shock and is gives an even greater scream as she sees Damien sitting within. She climbs inside and the stand off begins between the mobile suits, and a new era of warfare begins in the history of mankind.

End Chapter One 

Next Chapter: The Three Beats Pound On


	2. The Three Beats Pound On

Intermission

            The Gundam XXXG-00W0 also known as Wing Zero was severely damaged but never destroyed in the finally war on Earth in the year A.C. 196. Following the battle the four remaining Gundams Deathsycthe Hell, Sandrock, Heavyarms, and Altron, were then self detonated by their pilots, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, and Chang Wue-Fei. All of them including Heero Yuy went on to live out their lives as they wished. Heero Yuy traveled to Mars with Relena Darlian and stayed with her while she spearheaded the colonization of Mars. Relena soon married Heero and they lived their rest of their lives on the planet, creating a family which bloodlines still flow strong today. 

But unknown to the pilots the mobile suit Tallgeese III still remained intact and was shipped to Mars, while the main computer of Wing Zero also survived the major damage in the battle and the years of nonuse while inside the torso of the Gundam buried deep in the sand of a beach. The computer of the Tallgeese contained detailed information on mobile suits weaker than it including the Serpent mobile suit while Wing Zero's contained blue prints and data on the other four Gundams and even Epyon, Mercurius, Vayeate and the Mobile Doll Pisces.

Chapter 2: The Three Beats Pound On 

It is revealed that at the end of chapter 1 that Damien Yuy is the pilot of the once forgotten Gundam Wing Zero. After escaping danger many times, with his best friend, Naomi Ruleas. After being chased by gang members, bikers and even Leo type mobile suits, they are forced to head to Je'tion base were Damien leaves Naomi in a building a takes a secret passage underground. While she waits, she is almost crushed by an oncoming Leo, but is saved by Damien as he rises within the building inside Wing Zero holding Naomi in hand.

19:25 Inside Gundam Wing-0 cockpit

"What took you so long dummy!" Naomi yells after repeatedly smacking Damien upside the head.

"Is that all you have to say. No thank you, or why are you in such a machine?"

Naomi smacks him upside the head again, "No you idiot. If it were, it would've already been said. Besides you have more things to worry about than my reaction." Naomi points to the main heads-up display.

Damien turns to see a Leo charging at him with its beam saber drawn, "Ah, hell."

            Damien takes the controls and the Gundam instantly reacts dodging the slashes of the Leo. Unfortunately, the inner workings of a Gundam aren't made for two people and Naomi is tossed left and right while Damien is strapped into the pilot seat obviously enjoying the moment as she curses him. Suddenly Wing Zero surges forward and crabs the Leo by the head and crushes it instantly. The other Leos then begin firing at them, which drives Naomi insane.

"My god there shooting at us, dodge, fight back do something!" Damien looks at her with a puzzled look on his face, "Shoot back at them!"

"I can't, I my ammo back in the base. Besides, their not using beam rifles against us, its not like were gonna be hurt. But if it makes you happy I'll take'em down."

            Kaiya turns white from his response, but she looks at his hands as he flips a small switch on the joystick. Wing Zero reacts and draws its beam saber. And its wings extend sending it surging forward with speed from its thrusters. It slices through two Leos instantly and cuts through he weapon arm of another. One Leo comes from behind with its weapon the mobile suits are far two slow.

"Pests! You come on to my base and actually think you can beat me! Damien yells as he turns and grabs the Leo and slams it on the ground crushing the torso.

            Suddenly a monitor to Damien's right comes on and the man that appears is Doctor Denson.

"Damien it seems that we have a small problem."

"I'm kinda busy right now Doc!"

Naomi quickly follows up, "Yeah talk to him after he saves my life OK!"

"Oh dear you brought someone in the cockpit with you."

Tearing trough two more Leos, "Say what you gotta say."

"It seems that three men have infiltrated the base, we managed to hold them off but…"

            Doctor Jensen is interrupted as an explosion knocks out the transmission and Damien finishes off three more Leos. He turns to his left to see that three have been abandoned and he finally sees the enemies plan. They have drawn him away from the base, and he sees the reason why as the worst case scenario ever arises. Gundams Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Altron rise from three separate buildings. 

"Shit! Doc if you can hear me, I need a beam rifle up here now!"

            Damien ignores the last of the Leos as he heads full thrust after the other Gundams. He flies by Sandrock and heads after Heavyarms, but he dives right barely dodging the fire from one of Heavyarms Dual Gatling-guns. The spray of bullets hit Sandrock instead, but the Gundam doesn't even budge, not to avoid, attack, nor escape. Altron hover chooses to escape as it and the remaining Leos flee to the southeast towards the see. Damien stands Wing Zero up but must take cover as Heavyarms continues to fire the gatling-guns. Damien waits a few seconds after the fire ends, but it proves to be a mistake. Because when he turns the corner, Heavyarms has also fled.

"Aren't you going after them?" Naomi asks.

"It'll only end up a stale mate. Neither one of us has our weapons, nor since you're here, I can't go all out. Besides I have to secure Sandrock."

19:55

The ground rumbles as an elevator brings a large rifle to the surface and the buster shield but Damien ignores both and drags Sandrock by the leg to the cargo elevator and heads down.

"What are these things Damien?"

"Took you long enough to ask." Taking a deep breath he lets go of the controls, throughout the whole thing he didn't even sweat a drop.

"There a type of weapon dubbed a mobile suit. The type that were just stolen and the one right here and what your in are called Gundams."

"So," She slaps him again, "HOW LONG WERE YOU GOING TO HOLD OUT!"

"You weren't supposed to know, besides. I was only supposed to pilot this thing if we went to war. But the way Mars is headed that'll be soon."

            Naomi climbs from behind Damien and sits on his lap. Her hands are shaking as she places her hands on the joysticks.

"Can I?"

"Wait till we hit bottom. I'll let you dock him."

"You speak like he's alive."

"Pretty much is."

            The elevator soon hits bottom, and leaving Sandrock on the platform, Damien instructs Naomi on how to dock Wing Zero. She amazingly does extremely well for a novice and as she docks, she gets it on the first try. They exit the cockpit as the hatch opens and the first person they see is Doctor Denson. He has aged well over the years. His hair is all gone and beard trimmed into a goatee. But his face is still the same.

"You're getting better at piloting Damien."

"I fought," Pointing at Naomi, "She docked."

"This young lady was able to handle Wing Zero?"

"I turned off the combat systems and had the stabilizers at max."

Naomi kicks him in the butt, "You know that was all skill jerk!"

"It seems your girlfriend has you trained Damien." Doctor Densen laughs as Damien and Naomi have the most dumfounded look on their faces.

"Her my girlfriend? I'd rather bang a hole in a granite."

Naomi slaps him again, "Hi my name is Naomi, Naomi Ruleas. Hiya."

She offers her hand and Doctor Jensen quickly shakes it all the while staring at her chest (the pervert).

"My name is Doctor Densen. Just call me Doctor D. If you to will excuse me I have to refit Wing Zero and dock and repair Sandrock.

            He walks away as workers pour into the area. Electricians, metal workers, and mechanics begin working feverishly on the two Gundams. The base is mostly clean and has a sterile feeling to it, other than the signs of the recent battle; it is hard to figure out how the base was discovered. Naomi follows Damien past another Gundam and she stops him as he just passes by.

"Damien what is this ones name?"

"It's name?

"Yeah, you called that one Sandrock." She points to the damaged Gundam, "And the one we were in Wing Zero."

Smiling, "That one is Deathscythe. Well that's just part of its name. The rest of it is just an unnecessary add on."

"What's the add on?"

"HELL."

Naomi's jaw drops to the ground, "Why hell?"

"You see the two pieces of metal covering it like a cloak. When those are extended it looks like the devil itself. Come on, your covered in sweat. You need to change your clothes."

"You just want to see me naked."

"Already have."

"What?" Damien continues walking through the door, "Come back here Damien. What did you mean!?"

21:15

            Naomi's clothes are cleaned and dried, as she talks to Damien in the above mess hall. He tells here the situation there in and how the gundams were created. And even how his family came into so much money after his mothers' death.

In a borrowed sweats pants and shirt, "You mean you're a twin?"

"Yeah. My sister was taken in the nursery. We haven't heard anything about her since then."

"Must be tough."

"Not really. I've been training since I was young. It seems my ancestor set aside some cash that built up interest, and he had info stashed away to be released if a war were to break out."

"Why did he have to do things in such a way?"

"Because total pacifism was instituted. All the weapons in the Earth Sphere were destroyed right before Mars was colonized. And because his wife was a pacifist, as well. She helped him stop fighting, and he had faith in here ideals, but being such a hardcore fighter he had to set something up in case things were to go bad."

"Man that's deep."

            The conversation is cut short as Doctor D comes in with Naomi's clothes, he lays them on the table and both he and Damien turn around as she puts her clothes on. For some reason Doctor D faces the window where the light is reflected.

"A meeting has been called. Both of you are to report to the briefing room."

"Both of us?" Damien asks.

"Yes it seems that the higher ups are interested in the you lady."

"Ha, I told you it was all skill Damien."

"If you actually think they'll let you pilot a Gundam your insane."

Looking down at the ground, "Actually that's exactly what they want her for. She's to pilot Sandrock on the recovery mission."

"But she hasn't had any training. There probably heading into space!"

"They already are. We've located a ship heavily broadcasting Minovsky particles. We had to boost are sensors to maximum just to get them on radar. Wing-0 and Sandrock have been equipped for space flight. Your verneers equipped. Both of your weapons have been fully loaded and charged."

Grabbing Doctor J by the shoulders, "My Buster rifle is finished doc?"

"Well, no. You'll have to use the smaller beam rifle to disable the other Gundams systems. Hopefully they haven't changed the basic programming code. So it should shut down there systems."

"Excuse me Doctor D, how did the E.S.C. get a hold of such technology?"

"That all will be taken care of in the briefing room dear follow me."

            They enter the briefing room and sit in the center three chairs of a large oval table. Sitting with them on one side are doctors and a few military brass. On the other side the higher ups of The Preventers, which was brought back together, a year before the war broke out and failed to stop the colonies from producing weapons. On the same side sits a young red haired man around 18. He has a certain feeling about him that causes Naomi to grab Damien's arm and draw him close. The young man looks at them his eyes are brown and are quite large and he has on a white t-shirt with long blue shorts. He continues to stare even as the lights dim and the meeting begin.

"As long as you keep looking at him Naomi, he'll keep looking at you. He's funny that way."

            Naomi tries to ignore him but she can still feel his eyes on her and is finally relieved when she sees the whites of his huge eyes finally focuses on a man in front of a large monitor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I am Argo Leo'nald of The Preventers. As you know we were just attacked by Leo units and Gundams Heavyarms, and Altron were stolen. Unfortunately the Leo units were lower grade mass-produced versions of the Leos stolen eight years ago along with the Taurus prototype. Luckily we managed to stop the theft of the Tallgeese III then and the theft of the Gundam Sandrock tonight since its main core was not activated. The information from the thief has revealed to us that the are part of an E.S.C. special covet op. Unfortunately the Gundams have made to a rondeuview point in the southeast were they are now on their way to a ship in Mars orbit."

            The Lieutenant is in his mid forties with long blond hair that goes down to his back. His blue and white uniform is pressed and he constantly fiddles with his sleeves (they keep riding up his arms due to the fact that he's 6'2' and the suit is way too small).

Damien raises his hand, "How the hell did they find this place. I don't mind being chased by gangs and bikers, but a squad of Leos is overkill man."

"Its Lieutenant Leo'nald to you. And no we don't know how as of yet"

The red haired guy finally speaks leaning over to Naomi, "More like Lieutenant PUHB."

"PUHB?"

Damien leans in and whispers, "Pole Up His Butt."

            All three bust out laughing, which cuts off the Lieutenant.

"Is there something funny you three? Huh, Janus Durai?"

Still laughing, "No sir Lieutenant PUHB Sir!"

            The Lieutenant ignores them for the time being and continues on.

"The three pilots will enter their Gundams and be launched at and angle to intercept the ship. Once done, they will retrieve, Heavyarms and Altron, then rendezvous with the Heavy Carrier Chronos."

Janus looks at Naomi, "Is that why she's here?"

Doctor D leans past Damien and Naomi, "Yes, even though it was a simple procedure of docking, she able to handle Wing-0 for that small amount of time. The gundams are all based off of basic design principles of Wing-0. But Zero itself, is vastly superior. To be able to get the basic movements down is quite an accomplishment. Men who have trained for years couldn't even dock. Besides we're kinda short on pilots."

"Told you I have what it takes." Naomi gloats as she looks at Damien.

"That only means you have what it takes. It doesn't mean you can actually do what a hundred other guys and gals failed at. It just means you're a victim of circumstance." Damien responds.

"A hundred?"

            Damien notices the Lieutenant leaving,

"Damn I better ask before he leaves." Damien catches the attention, of the Lieutenant, "Excuse me sir, what is the condition of my twin buster rifle?"

"Unfortunately your twin buster rifle is aboard Chronos. But if things get hairy the pilot of the Tallgeese IV will bring it to you." 

Janus burst out, "All hell not him!"

Naomi turns to Damien, "Who?"

Damien is about to answer but is cut off buy Janus.

"I'll tell you who, the most straight arrow of all time! He cares more about pride and the honor of Mars and getting the mission done the way it's laid out in the briefing room than his own partners' lives. He almost sliced me in half during a training mission!"

"You still didn't answer my…"

             She isn't able to finish as he storms out of the room. The personnel soon file out, talking to each and looking at Damien.

"Why do they keep looking at you like that?"

            Damien stands up and exits the room not giving her an answer.

"They do not approve of him being the pilot of Wing-0." Doctor D responds.

"Why?"

"They think he is only the pilot because I knew that his ancestor was the original Wing-0 Gundam pilot Heero Yuy."

"But he did great."

"He's the best we have. But not physically I mean, mentally. He is the only person that can handle the Zero system even though he chooses not to use it, decreasing his performance."

"But…"

"Enough for now Naomi. You need to eat, suit up, and prepare for launch.

            Naomi does so and she follows Damien and Janus into the hanger. They each get into there Gundams and she quickly notices the cloak covering Sandrock. She turns to ask Damien but he shakes his head as if saying not now on the monitor. Damien's hatch closes and his screen and systems come on. The sound of machinery humming fills his ears then dies away. His COM monitor suddenly clicks on and its Janus on the screen.

"So you think she can handle it."

"You did."

"No not the fighting, she's probably buried in the manual. I'm talking about the launch."

"Oh that, god no."

Naomi appears on a PIP in the corner of the same monitor, "What do you mean god no?"

Janus looks at her, "PUHB, didn't tell you. Were going by Rail Gun."

"WHAT! But won't that fry our systems?"

"Nope, the Gundams are shielded. Just sit back and exhale when your fired like bullet into the great beyond." Damien laughs and turns off his additional COM links so that he can only here the launch countdown. 10…9…8…

Damien crosses his arms and closes his eyes,

7…6…5…

Janus eyes grow even larger as he begins to laugh and talk to himself, 

"Duo Maxwell eat your heart out, a new Great Destroyer has come."

4…3…2…

Naomi begins to talk as well, 

"I was fine until then, why does this shit always happen to me!"

…1

Damien opens his eyes:

 "Begin Destruction."

End Chapter Two 

Next chapter: Escape to Chronos


	3. Chapter 3: Escape To Chronos

Intermission

Damien easily defeats the Leo units that were sent to steal the Gundams from Je'tion base by the E.S.C. He succeeded in retrieving the disabled Sandrock, but fails to recover Altron, and the armed and loaded Heavyarms. After docking Wing-0 on her own Naomi is then chosen by to pilot Sandrock by Doctor D. During a briefing discussing the retrieval mission of the stolen gundams, a third pilot is introduced to lineup by the name of Janus Durai. Thought to be insane, Janus is an accomplished fighter and has been deemed suitable to pilot Deathscythe Hell, the third Gundam in the Je'tion base.

Chapter 3: Escape To Chronos

1:50  m.o.t. (Martian, Orbital, Time)

"So how long are we supposed to be waiting up here?" Naomi asks from within Sandrock.

"Stop whining and keep practicing. You've gotten basic movements down, along with attacks. Just focus. You're the only person I know who wants a battle to start right away. And get that stupid smile off your face. Acting like you never had a orgasm before." Janus replies.

"Blah, blah, blah. Not from a rail gun. You know you bitch a lot, for a crazy person." Naomi counters.

Irritated Damien finally speaks, "Keep off the comm. links you two."

Ignoring him, "I'm not crazy. I'm just sensitive. Comes from being raised on the streets by a scientist that loves explosions and stuff. You won't believe how many hotel rooms we blew up."

"You were raised by a scientist?" Damien's curiosity gets the better of him.

"Yeah, Doctor Sykes. He worked on Deathscythe, and the restoration of Wing-0."

"What happened to you?" Naomi says sarcastically.

"You know what Naomi, I may have a few mental problems and I may have huge eyes that scare the crap out of people, but I know Judo, and Thai kickboxing, besides me and Deathscythe can beat the stuffing out of you any day!"

"Boo, whoo, whoo."

            They both move closer and closer to each other as soon the Gundams are face to face. Both are completely ignoring their monitors and don't see the Arborous approaching and sending out a three squadrons of Taurus units. Naomi and Janus quickly activate the verneers and head toward them.

"How many they sent at us Damien?" Janus asks as he activates his hyper jammers and the gundam disappears from radar and cameras.

"Three squads. Ten each, all Taurus."

"Thirty squads!" Naomi reacts and Sandrock stops dead in space.

"Don't worry about it Naomi, and don't stop. Looks like they got beam rifles." Janus says as he dodges a few shots and initiates his active cloak.

"Just focus Naomi." Damien says as he flies by Sandrock and slices two enemies in half that causes them to explode, highlighting the gundam.

            All three Gundams have been fully upgraded for space combat and they have a great advantage over any other mobile suit that doesn't have the armor or a competent enough pilot. (Note: Both Deathscythe and Sandrock are more powerful than the ones used during the battle against Marimaea and have added weapons for options: Deathscythe has Vulcan x 2, Hyper Jammer x 2, an Active Cloak, a Twin Beam Scythe, and an optional buster shield which is a smaller version of the original Deathscythe's. Sandrock has Vulcan x 2, its Optional Armor Cloak, its Heat Shotel x 2, an optional Shield Flash, and a Beam Machine Gun it can use but Naomi chooses to leave it back at the base. Wing-0 has its wings, which not only gives it incredible speed and maneuverability, but they also allow it to survive reentry into planetary atmospheres. Wing-0 also has a Twin Buster Rifle x 1, along with Beam Saber x 2, Machine Cannon x 2, a Buster Shield, and the optional beam rifle.) The Gundams begin to devastate the oncoming enemies taking two or three out at a time. But though Naomi has gotten her fair share, Damien notices that she hesitates before an attack, and instead of going for the kill she disables the Taurus units instead.

"Naomi, what the hell are you doing?" Damien asks as he quickly rockets upward and fires his vulcans taking out an enemy.

"What do you mean? I can't _kill_ them all."

"Yes you can! If you can't handle it take your ass back down to the planet. This isn't the past. Pacifism isn't going to work anymore. It doesn't work. Take them out!"

Turning towards Damien, "No, I don't need to kill them to win!"

But Naomi doesn't notice a Taurus heading for her at ramming speed on her radar along with another large figure right at her back. Luckily a large devil suddenly appears right behind her and slices the mobile suit causing it to explode. The light reveals Deathsycthe with its scythe activated, which quickly disappears again from radar.

"Do as he says Naomi." Janus says as two more suits explode because of its attacker, invisible to all but the naked eye. "If you don't these guys won't hesitate to kill you."

            Naomi is faced with the truth as she watches Damien and Janus fight. And the suits that she disables continue to come at her. She sees that war results in useless death, but it sometimes is the price paid for victory. And she finally realizes something that Relena Darlian should have realized, that as long as man exists, there will always be war. Whether there are weapons or not. The truth hits her hard but she has made her choice and activates her heat shotels, slicing through her opponents.

Thinking to himself, "I'm sorry you had to go through this Naomi."

"Damien watch out!" Janus screams as two beam shots barely miss Wing-0.

            Damien retaliates fast and totally destroys the suit with a single swing of his saber. He uses his shield to block to shots and finishes off two more.

"How many left?" Naomi asks as she destroys two more.

""I count four." Janus replies.

A suit explodes in the distance, "Now its four." Damien says.

 "Screw the others and head for the ship. We have to get back Heavyarms and Altron."

2:00 m.o.t.

            But they do not have to travel far as all three stop to see the sight on the bow of the Arborous. Standing on the ship as the sun comes over the planet the fully armed and functionally Gundams Heavyarms and Altron. They immediately launch as the light hits them.

"This is Gundam Wing-0, you are to surrender the two stolen Gundams at once."

            The sound of a young woman laughing can be heard on the comm. waves as the Heavyarms and Altron come to a stop in front of the three other gundams.

"You must be mistaken, little boy." A female voice comes from the Altron on a transmission.

"I am Count Lady Sonai, of the E.M.C. accompanying me is Baron Herald Al'tie."

            Al'tie finally speaks pointing one of the huge dual gatling-guns at Deathscythe. 

"Where is my comrade that you captured?"

"None of your business Herald. Was your mother high when she named you? Herald was used when? Back in the 19th century?"

"What did you say punk?!" The barrels begin to spin on Heavyarms weapon.

            Sonai soon steps in moving Altron closely beside Heavyarms. Damien's monitor clicks on as Sonai's image comes on the display. She is in a full spacesuit, and her face is hidden within her helmet. Unlike Sonai, Damien, Janus, and Naomi, opted out of using the suits, knowing that if the Gundams were severely damaged in space that bailing out would definitely be out of the question, since Mars isn't suppose to have weapons in the first place (Note: Both Altron and Heavyarms are fully upgraded also. Altron has a Twin Beam Trident x 1, a Vulcans x 2, Dragonfang x2, Beam Cannon x2, and Flamethrower x 2. The flamethrower and beam cannon were re-attached as a tail when Martian scientist, in the Wing-0 data, saw the flaw. Heavyarms has Vulcans x 2, Machine Cannons x 2, Micro-missile x 52, Homing Missile x 2, Double Gatling Guns x 2, Gatling Cannons x 2, and a Beam Saber x 1 on left hip.).

"It doesn't matter where he is Al'tie. You three are to hand over your Gundams immediately and surrender to the great E.S.C."

            Wing-0 unlocks the beam rifle from the buster shield and throws it towards the Martian atmosphere.

"You're not getting the gundams lady." Damien responds, "Besides, my friend here will enjoy ripping you apart."

"Enough!" Al'tie yells as he begins firing at Sandrock and Deathscythe.

            The two Gundams immediately evade the massive amount of fire as he unleashes salvo after salvo of heavy fire. Deathscythe charges Heavyarms and Janus can be heard imitating a bloodcurdling scream as he slices the barrels of one of the guns. Naomi attempts to attack as well but both she and Janus must back off as the other dual gatling gun begins to fire. 

Altron activates its twin beam trident and attacks Wing-0 again and again using its dragon arms in combination. Wing-0 defends with its shield while countering with its saber, but both gundam pilots seem to be evenly matched as they clash over and over again at full force. Their verneers at max, the G-forces that their bodies go through would tire out a normal person and Naomi has not adjusted to her quick three-hour crash course. Her reflexes soon slow as her body tires and fire from Heavyarms soon connects. Deathsycthe grabs hold of Sandrock and begins to avoid the attacks while pulling its fellow gundam at full force.

"Damien, I don't think Naomi can take this. She's tiring out."

"Then we have to finish this." Damien responds.

"Yes indeed we due. You stripped us of our comrades; we'll strip you of your lives! Captain of the Arborous, fire the main particle cannon!"

Sonai breaks off her attacks and heads back to the Chronos, "DAMMIT, Al'tie! We could've taken the gundams."

Laughing hysterically, "Screw the Gundams, as long as I get my revenge I'm fine."

            The Arborous soon splits at its front end and fires a huge beam of energy particles at the Gundams. Deathscythe and Sandrock aren't even close the blast but Wing-0 is hit head on! As the particle stream ends both sides are surprised to see that only the Buster Shield toke the blunt of the fire and completely melted while Wing-0 only sustained minor damage.

"Your cannon is more like a cap gun Al-1ie" Janus yells as he maneuvers Deathsycthe over to Wing-0.

"I knew I needed my rifle." Damien curses Doctor D for not having it finished in time.

            The Chronos then begins to fire its secondary weapons at the three gundams and it is evident the Naomi has passed out from the strain on her body.

"Janus I'll take Naomi. We're pulling back to the Chronos."

"Alright, Damien." Janus dodges a missile headed for him, "But the higher ups aren't going too like it."

"Forget them. Its our lives on the line here." Damien quickly replies.

            Wing-0 carrying Sandrock, along with Deathscythe flying close behind head to the coordinates of the Heavy Cruiser Chronos while dodging fire from the Arborous. They soon come into view of the ship and its seven escort vessels and the pilots are relieved to see the hailstorm of fire chase away their pursuers allowing them to safely dock on the ship.

6:00 m.o.t.

            Naomi wakes in the med lab of the Chronos. Her ribs heavily wrapped and an I.V. in her arm. She looks at her bed and sees Damien with his head buried in a pillow on the side sleeping soundly. 

"Hmm, hmm."

            Naomi looks at the corner of the lab and sees Janus sitting in a chair in the darkest part of the room. He leans forward with his hands clasped together and looks directly into her eyes.

"Janus how did we do."

"I'll put it like this Naomi. We're at… war."

End Chapter Three

Nest Chapter: Operation 01 Colony AO299


End file.
